Troubled Rush
by lovelytunes
Summary: Possibly a one-shot featuring Yi Wu and Xin Ya...


Xin Ya walked on dejectedly, her wistful gaze affixed on the list of contacts in her cellphone she was holding fast onto. Wondering why she was so out of tune with luck, her hope was falling apart as she kept scrolling the numbers repeatedly to assure herself that she would somehow made that last call successfully to complete her first telephone survey assignment.

Unfortunately, those whom she has yet called did not meet certain criteria as outlined. She thought that she could literally fling her phone straight towards the trashbin before her by the street. Nevertheless, she would do nothing other than stop in her track.

"Excuse me, you're in the way!" Xin Ya was shoved around before she even heard clearly such rude remark. Nearly losing her balance, another passer-by was kind enough to offer support for her to steady her footing. Next second, nearly all people on the street were racing towards a little stand close by. Squinting her eyes and struggling her way through the enthusiastic crowds, Xin Ya could spot a group of smiling guys out at the front were handing out some goodies.

Xin Ya tried all the more to gain sharper view of those presumably attention-grabbing gang who were simply the cause of rising frenzied screams from teeange girls surrounding Xin Ya on every side. She was practically being pushed and dragged out of their way without sympathy. Wanting to find a way to take a nice snap of one of the suave promoters before them, she mastered all her effort to press forward.

Eagerly distributing each coupon bit by bit to the fervent youngsters, he was amused by the fact that the job could be so easily handled. The overwhelming responses also startled him a little, but he enjoyed the moment to the fullest. It felt great to be able to offer stuff that brightened up the faces of the multitude. In return, thanking each one from the bottom of his heart was a delightful way of being grateful.

From the side, one of his colleagues nudged him, "Now we're only left with yours...You haven't given our supervisor your contact number..."

He turned to him, uneasy that he could have forgotten a trivial thing. Stepping back a little, he just wrote on one of the coupons.

Almost reaching her place at the front end, Xin Ya thought she had overheard their low-key conversation exchange. Squirming through another batch of over-reacting fangirls, her better field of vision allowed her to catch a glimpse of one of the guys writing out some numbers. Then, he was about to pass unto his co-worker.

Xin Ya instantly squealed aloud that managed to silence the noisy crowd in less than a whole second. All eyes were on her as everyone stood still. Even Xin Ya herself was taken aback. Yet, she seized the opportunity to rush ahead of anyone and snatched away that priceless coupon from the astounded guy and following, to leave the scene running away for the good of her hard-earned luck.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" He went straight after her without second thought.

Now more than at least a metre or two away from the stall scene, Xin Ya did not dare to turn around and look. How safe a distance she was currently at, she has no guts to predict. However, she was not going to risk herself losing breath to run on forever. She made a quick turn around a deserted area.

Panting heavily, she was forced to stop upon having her knees all weakened from the long escape. She fell onto the dusty ground after reaching behind a hidden corner. She never would have imagined herself resorting to such means of obtaining a much-needed telephone number. Holding up the piece of crumpled coupon in her shaky hand, a pitiful all weary smile crept unto her sweat-filled face, "Qiu Yi Wu...15..." Heaving a sigh, she dug her skinny finger into her pants pocket.

"Tired? I've got one here..." A piece of tissue dangled before her blurry eyes.

"Oh," Xin Ya forced a pathetic laugh. "Thank you...I must have left mine at the office..."

"You're most welcome," a familiar voice returned again. Wiping her face, Xin Ya was slow to realise something was definitely not right. She immediately stood bolt upright and yelled, backing up in fright.

"Nice to meet you again," he smirked and advanced his steps to close the distance between them.

Xin Ya smiled sheepishly, "Well, hi...Were you that...person...?"

He stopped abruptly and crossed his arms, "Then, do you think that I could be that person?"

She averted his deep gaze, "I was just trying to..."

"Miss, do you realise that 'stealing' is quite a dangerous thing to do?" he questioned.

Xin Ya stared up at him again, to which he gave a wry smile, and then scanned the surroundings all about them. No one else was insight. "Ah..." she raised her hands in surrender and apologised without help.

He took the creased coupon from her hand, "No hard feelings...That's only my two cents worth of advice..." Marching away with the regretful Xin Ya looking on, he then stopped in his track and headed back to her side. Lifting off a cap he was wearing, he pressed it onto her head. Smiling, he added, "Treat this as 15's personal coupon reward then..."

"Huh?" Xin Ya was dense from all the one-of-a-kind experience up to this point in her life. To her clueless reply, he only offered a playful wink and walked away.

"Weird guy," she crouched down once he was out of sight and took out her cellphone. Fortunately, she had his number saved.


End file.
